The Sword of Ares: Chapter 16
Ok so there i was, dressed in bronze armour, a shield with a skull on it in my left hand and a spear in the right, my sword was in a sheath by his side and right next to him was the River Styx Jordan and Alex were behind me along with Hades and his army of monsters. I stared into the distance waiting I heard the drum of footsteps in the distance, he was coming and he was mad. Ares, God of War, dressed in grousome armour with a shield and spear in his hand also and a sword at his side. Behind him was an army of Greek Soldiers like the ones that attacked us in the bus. Ares came to a stop, just 4 metres away from us. "Well, if it isn't the little thief himself, come to meet his doom" I stepped forward "Ares, i challenge you, if i win you must hear me out" "And if i win?" "You can kill me and have your revenge" Ares sneered, appearing to like the idea "Lions do not make pacts to men, nor wolves to sheep, your flesh shall be given to wild dogs to tear asunder, DIE!!" He charged, his spear blazing with electricity. I thrust my spear forward and our spears met in mid-air, shooting sparks everywhere. We shot blow after blow at each other, Ares did complicated thrusts and swipes but i just knocked them away with my shield of dodged them. I knocked a blow away then thrust my spear forward, Ares sidestepped and brought his foot down on the spear, snapping it in half. I used my shield to block the continuous swipes and thrusts of Ares spear till i knocked the Spears tip into the ground and snapped it in half with my sword then lunged forward at Ares. We clashed blades and shot swipes at our weak points in our armour. Ares then swiped his shield and it hit me in the face and i fell to the ground, my shield rolling into the Styx I got up and thrust my blade forward but Ares hit my thrust away then swiped at my arm he gave me a gash and i dropped my sword, Ares then kicked me away so that i was only inches from the River Styx. His sword loomed over me he then sneered at me "Prepare for death punk" he thrust his sword forward. I rolled away then with the last of my strength i got up and grabbed Ares "Time for a bath!" and i jumped into the River Styx. Ares still in my hands. I could literally feel my insides burning, i was fading, i could still feel Ares, who was thrashing around, in pain like i was. I remembered the legend of Achilles, how his mother Thetis had dipped him in the Styx and he became Invincible. Suddenly i was in a white room, i mean completly white with no furniture or walls or windows, just white. Standing there in white robes, was my mother. I choked back a tear "Mom" She put her finger to my lips "Andrew, i have come to tell you something" "Tell me what?" i asked "You have my blessing" "Blessing? for what mom, what are you doing here!" "Your only chance to win is to have my blessing, if you don't you can't survive the Styx" "But....how" "Think of something that ties you to the mortal world, if you don't you'll disolve into nothing" pleasing thought "I must go now Andrew, remember, something that keeps you to the mortal world, do that and you'll gain powers like Achilles" she faded "MOM!" I opened my eyes and i found myself on the shores again, my skin was blood read and steaming. Ares was gasping for breath "You...are brave Punk...but you...cannot defeat me" I got up as my skin turned back to normal "Its over Ares, i won, you must now hear me" "NEVER!!!" Ares grabbed the shaft of one of our spears and charged at me. I side-stepped, my hand zoomed down and knocked Ares spear shaft out of his hand then punched Ares and grabbed his neck. I was hanging him and if i let go he would have fallen into the Styx "I win" "But!....i...fine" I sighed and threw Ares to the floor behind me. I indicated Hades and he produced the Sword He gave it to me and i showed it to Ares "I did not take it, it was Kronos, he used the power to control you and you brought it to him, he planted a false memory in you to think i took it" Ares mouth was open as i gave him the sword, then he smiled *shudders* "I believe ya punk, if you took it you would have killed me then and there" He gave me a wink then disappeard, along with his army. It was over, the quest was done. Category:Original Idea Category:Sword of Ares Category:Chapter Page